Past
by scarlet everdeen
Summary: "Kalau waktu dapat diputar, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu."/"Apa benar Denmark selalu mengingkari janjinya?" -Dedicated for IHAFest September: History, A birthday present for Horigome Namika. A Historical Fict based on Operasi Weserubung. DenNor. RnR? :D


**A/N:** Yey, saya balik…lagi! Semoga nggak bosen. XD. Ini fanfic untuk IHAFest, sekaligus untuk hadiah buat seorang cici pecinta Sweden. :D Selamat Menikmati!

**Past**

**By: Athenne Thalia**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Past © Athenne Thalia**

**.**

**A Historical Fict**

**For IHAFest – September : History**

**Denmark/Norway**

**.**

**A Birthday Present for Horigome Namika**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama / Tragedy**

**Warning: Historical fict or semi-historical, based on Operasi Weserubung, OOC alert, slash, miss typo, country name, human name, modified canon, dll.**

**.**

**E_N_J_O_Y**

"Anko Uzai..." desisnya pelan.

Denmark, atau sebenarnya personifikasi dari negara Denmark itu menoleh, dan didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan mata keunguan—sang personifikasi dari negara Norwegia menatapnya, dan kemudian menerawang bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Denmark bertanya sambil membiarkan angin meniupkan beberapa helai rambut pirang emasnya. Matanya tetap memandang awan yang berarak di langit biru.

Norway terdiam. Dia duduk di samping Denmark, mata keunguannya redup seketika. "Hanya mengenang, masa itu. Ah, sudahlah, hanya masa lalu, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Kalau itu tentang hari ini, aku juga ingin mengenangnya," Denmark tersenyum sambil menatap Norway.

Norway tercengang, _'Hari ini?'_

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, ini tanggal 9 April!" Denmark berkata.

'_Se-sembilan April? Pantas… Ck, anko uzai,'_ Norway membatin kesal, merutuki kebodohannya. Pantas saja, sejak tadi ia merasa sedikit melankolis, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun segalanya terasa kosong. _Blank_. Rupanya ini mengacu pada hari itu. Ya, hari itu.

"Tentu saja ingat," Norway memutar bola matanya, dan, _jangan sampai si bodoh satu itu tahu kalau seorang Norge bisa melupakan hari bersejarah itu_.

Perlahan raut wajah Denmark mendatar. "Maaf…" bisiknya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf, telah membiarkan pasukan Jerman menyerangmu, Norge."

"Lupakan…"

"Hah?"

"Lupakan…"

Denmark tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Matanya menerawang jauh. Wajah putihnya tertimpa sinar matahari, helaian kuning emas lembut dari kepalanya berterbangan. Bibir merahnya mengatup rapat , membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang terlihat semu. _'Maaf, Norge.'_ Sebuah perasaan bersalah masih menghantuinya, sejak hari itu. Tepatnya tujuh puluh satu tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ini.

Dan pemuda di sebelahnya perlahan mencuri pandang dari pemilik bola mata biru jernih itu dalam diam. Mau tak mau ia juga mengingat masa lalunya. Masih terbayang perih yang dirasa, jeritan-jeritan korban kekejaman perang, mayat-mayat yang bergelimangan. Dan ia menghapus setitik air matanya kini. '_Anko Uzai, aku jadi melankolis begini,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hei… Norge…" Denmark memanggil sang personifikasi dari negara tetangganya itu.

"Apa?" jawab Norway sambil membalikkan kepalanya menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Kalau waktu dapat diputar, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu," si pemuda pemanggil berkata dengan percaya diri.

Dan bola mata pemuda Norwegia itu terbuka lebar, dan menormalkannya sedetik kemudian. "Anko Uzai, mana mungkin!"

"Seandainya, Norge. Seandainya itu terjadi, aku yang benar-benar akan pergi menyelamatkanmu, kejadian itu tak akan terulang lagi," Denmark berkata sambil menatap Norway dengan sepasang bola mata biru jernih miliknya itu.

Norway membuang muka, tidak yakin.

Bukannya Denmark telah mengingkari janjinya berulang kali?

Bukannya kejadian itu dapat dihindari seandainya Denmark terlebih dahulu mengirim peringatan kepadanya?

Bukannya Denmark menyerahkannya begitu saja saat perang?

Pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam benak Norway. Namun sisi lain berkata, _'Benarkah?'_ Apa benar selamanya Denmark mengingkari janjinya pada Norway?

Alih-alih meresponi, Norway menjawab, "Tidak biasanya kau melankolis begini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," demikian jawaban Denmark—dan membuat Norway semakin tidak yakin, apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria jabrik di sebelahnya ini—karena mendadak ia menjadi jauh lebih pendiam, melankolis. Dan yang Norway pikirkan ialah… _'Apa benar ini seorang DANMARK?' _Dan sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul dari kepalanya, atau ini orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Denmark? Ah, mungkin ia memang benar, pemuda itu bukan seorang Denmark, apa harus memanggil Ice kemari untuk melihat apa benar ini seseorang yang selalu dipanggilnya '_Anko Uzai_'?

Norway menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba mencari titik terang yang menjadi perbedaan antara seorang Mathias Kohler—personifikasi Denmark yang biasanya cerewet luar biasa itu dan orang lain.

"Kau kenapa, Norge?" tanya Denmark.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Norway, walau dalam hati ia mengatakan _tumben_.

Dan kesunyian pun melanda dirinya dan seorang pemuda yang entah asli atau bukan selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan di saat ini, pikiran Norge—seorang pemuda dengan jepit _Nordic Cross_-nya melayang, memutarkan film yang menjadi saksi kejadian yang begitu membuatnya tertekan selama bertahun-tahun. Salah satu awal dari perang dunia kedua. Penyerangan Jerman terhadapnya melalui Operasi Weserübung.

**.**

**P_A_S_T**

**.**

**9 April 1940, 5.15 AM**

Dentum meriam terdengar, terdapat getaran-getaran pada benda-benda dalam ruangan kecil untuk mercusuar itu. Sang penjaga menatap jendela waswas. Dirinya menyipitkan mata melalui teropong, dan detik berikutnya ia terbelalak dan menyambar radio yang tergantung di celana panjang lusuhnya itu. Memberi tahu sang jenderal, bahwa kapal musuh telah tiba.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Denmark juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Uhuk…"

Personifikasi negara Norwegia terbatuk-batuk. Nafasnya sedikit sesak. _'Kenapa?'_ ia bertanya-tanya.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uh…"

Dan ketika ia terbatuk lagi, aliran darah langsung mengalir di atas leher putih miliknya.

"Tuan Norge!"

Suara derap kaki bercampur kepanikan terdengar dari kamar pemuda itu. "Ada apa?" Dan lagi-lagi ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

BRAK

Pintu kamar Norway didobrak, dibuka dengan paksa. Dan salah seorang pelayan dari rumah ini langsung berlari menghampiri sang personifikasi. Memastikan bahwa Norge baik-baik saja. Dan Norway berjengit, sebuah goresan muncul dari tangannya, mengalirkan darah.

"Astaga!" jerit sang pelayan, dan langsung membebat tangan Norge, mencegah darah mengalir kembali. Namun hal tersebut tidak berefek sama sekali—kecuali, perang dihentikan saat ini juga.

"A-aku tidak apa-a…pa," Norge berkata dalam nada patah-patah. "Si-siapa yang menyerang?"

"Pasukan Jerman, tuan Norge," jawab sang pelayan sambil berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

"Je-Jerman? Bagaimana bisa?" Norge menyernyitkan alisnya, _'Bukannya aku berada pada pihak netral?' _Norwegia bukanlah negara yang turut ikut campur dalam perang dunia kedua, menurutnya perang hanya membuang waktu, tenaga serta pikiran. _'—juga korban.'_ Norge mendesis kesal dalam hati.

"Anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu, luka anda semakin melebar dan mulai menyebar."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimana mereka bisa menyerang?" Norge bersikeras untuk mengetahui dengan jelas perkara yang menimpa negaranya—juga dirinya.

"Saat itu… Saat petugas bagian pelabuhan tidak memeriksa dengan teliti semua kapal. Tuan tahu, ada tawanan yang bisa berada di negara ini?" pelayan wanita muda itu menjelaskan sambil terus membersihkan luka pada tangan Norge.

"Ck, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Norge menggerung marah.

"Inggris, juga Jerman sudah mengetahui hal itu, tuan. Dan—Jerman sudah curiga pada negara ini kalau kita lebih berpihak pada Inggris, daripada Jerman."

Norge terdiam, membisu. Kata-kata sang pelayan, _lebih berpihak pada Inggris_—benarkah? Jadi selama ini kenetralan itu bukan sungguh-sungguh netral? Atau negara ini hanyalah korban dari keadaan yang ada?

"Anko Uzai… Hah, DANMARK, bagaimana dia?" tiba-tiba Norge berkata dengan kencang.

"Tuan, Denmark juga diserang. Dan mereka sudah menyerah," sang pelayan berkata dengan nada getir.

"Anko Uzai!"

.

Sementara itu, dataran Denmark…

Sang personifikasi dari negara Denmark terbaring di kamarnya, menatap kosong langit-langit. Penyerangan Jerman sangatlah tiba-tiba. Dalam pagi buta, situasi yang efektif bagi musuh—tidak bagi yang diincar. Ditatapnya luka melintang pada lengannya, tanda bahwa sempat ada pertumpahan darah, sebelum ia menyerah tanpa syarat pada Jerman—tadi.

Mata biru jernih sang pemuda menatap nanar langit-langit.

Seolah merekalah yang menjadi korban sesungguhnya.

"Norge?"

Mendadak Mathias Kohler—sang personifikasi Denmark tersebut mengingat seorang personifikasi dengan rambut keperakan yang dihiasi jepit _Nordic Cross_ itu.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" mendadak terdengar suara khawatir dari arah pintu kamar.

"Tidak. Tapi, bisa cari tahu, mengapa Jerman menyerang kita? Dan apa dia juga menyerang… Norwegia?" Mathias berkata dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bangun, bangkit, mengajak armadanya untuk berperang. Demi keadilan, dan demi pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun, situasi pemerintah tidak memungkinkan. Mathias hafal persis kelakuan pemerintahnya seperti apa, _tidak mau repot oleh urusan diluar negara sendiri_.

Dan detik berikutnya, Denmark tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Hingga… "Tuan, saya telah mengetahuinya…"

Mata Denmark membulat mendengar alasan Jerman sesungguhnya, "…agar Denmark kalah dan membuka jalan ke Norwegia."

'Norge… Norge…'

Berarti… Mengalah dari Jerman tadi bukanlah hal yang baik?

BRAK

Mathias membanting pintu. Berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan belasan orang yang ditabraknya dari koridor menuju kantor sang kepala negara.

"Mathias, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Sekarang, tandanya kita membuka jalan ke Norwegia bagi Jerman!" Mathias membentak kesal.

Dan para dewan negara yang berada di hadapan Mathias terdiam. Belum pernah mereka melihat ekspresi sang personifikasi yang seperti itu—ralat, hampir tidak pernah. Terakhir, hanyalah saat Swedia merebut Norwegia. Dan kalau begitu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Norwegia? Dan lihat jawabannya sendiri melalui kalimat yang Mathias lontarkan dengan ancaman pada setiap nada yang ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, nanti kita bantu Norwegia—setelah perang!" tegas sang Perdana Menteri, tidak ingin mendengar racauan labil sang personifikasi Denmark itu lebih jauh lagi.

Dan dalam hati, Denmark hanya berharap kalau itu memang benar—nyata, jika mereka ingin membantu Norwegia.

.

"Uhuk, uhuk…" Norge terus terbatuk diiringi cairan kental berwarna merah yang bercampur dengan saliva keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tuan Norge!"

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar?" Norge terkulai lemas, pandangannya tidak lagi terfokus, padahal perang baru berlangsung sekitar dua hari—dan dapat berlangsung berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu dan berbulan-bulan.

"Perlawanan kita kurang kuat. Semua pelabuhan kita sudah diserang Jerman, dan berhasil," sang pelayan menunduk lemas.

"K-kalau Oslo?" Norge bertanya tentang keadaan ibukota dari negara yang membentuk dirinya itu.

"Pertahanan tidak kuat. Sama seperti yang saya katakan. Namun, aksi para pasukan cukup heroik, walau senjata mereka hanyalah sebuah kapal ranjau, dua buah kapal penyapu ranjau, serta sebuah kapal nelayan yang dilengkapi senjata," jelas sang pelayan sambil mengambil kompres.

Norge menghela nafas, mungkin saja kejatuhannya ke tangan Jerman hanya tinggal dalam hitungan hari, bahkan jam. Kehancuran sudah di depan mata.

"Aah…" Norge mengerang keras, luka mulai mengalir dari bagian perut. Perih… Sangat perih.

"Tuan, tenang dulu. Percayalah, kami mencintai anda serta negara ini."

Norge terlalu lemas untuk menanggapi kembali. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, seolah ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya dan mencegahnya untuk membuka mata kembali.

"TUAN!"

Bahkan jeritan pelayannya hanya terdengar sebagai bisikan semu. Lalu segalanya menghitam, gelap, kosong.

"_Oslo diserang melalui udara, dan kini luluh lantak. Tetapi ada bantuan dari Inggris, sehingga kemungkinan serangan dari laut berhenti."_

.

Sinar matahari perlahan menembus jendela. Sang personifikasi negara Norwegia berusaha keras membuka matanya yang terasa pedas—terlalu lama memejamkan mata mungkin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang. "Ngg…" Ia menggumam pelan. Dan untuk beberapa detik, otaknya tidak dapat diajak untuk berpikir dengan baik. Bahkan tidak terlintas olehnya untuk berpikir, _mengapa_ ia berada di kamar itu? Dan _berapa lama_ ia berada di sana—di kamar dengan bau steril obat-obatan itu?

"Aduh…" pekiknya kaget.

Norge tercengang melihat tubuhnya yang terbalut perban di beberapa bagian. Tangan, badan, kaki… Hampir mirip mumi.

"Anda sudah bangun, tuan?"

"Err, sudah berapa lama aku di sini, dan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Norge bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Dua hari. Setelah invasi Jerman ke Oslo berhasil, dan setelah armada Inggris telah membantu kita banyak," kata sang pelayan sambil tersenyum lega.

"Perang… Jerman, ya? Mungkin sekarang, aku bukan seorang negara netral. Setelah penyerangan serta bantuan itu," Norge berkata dengan suara lirih. "Dan, bagaimana dengan negara? Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemerintah?"

"Mereka berusaha untuk membangun kembali apa yang sudah dihancurkan Jerman, tuan." Pelayan itu tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Norge, dan berkata, "Kau hebat, tuan… Bisa bertahan dan tidak menyerah."

Norge menunduk. _'Tetapi untuk mempertahankan itu semua tidaklah mudah.'_

"Bagaimana dengan… Danmark?" Norge bertanya.

"Mereka menawarkan bantuan dalam segi ekonomi, tuan. Jadi mungkin kita akan menerima sedikit bantuan Denmark untuk hal ini," jawab sang pelayan—kini sambil memeriksa Norge.

"Dasar, Anko Uzai satu itu," Norge mendengus, walau ia bersyukur Denmark selamat juga mengingatnya—secara hubungan Norwegia dengan Denmark bukanlah ada pada tahap yang baik.

.

"Norge…"

Seorang pemuda tinggi, kekar dan gagah berlari sambil tersenyum pada Norge.

"Anko Uzai," gerutu sosok pemuda yang ia panggil.

"Well, soal bantuan, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus membantu," disertai cengiran, pemuda personifikasi Denmark itu berkata riang.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, aku tidak mau dibantu, dasar…" Norge membuang mukanya.

"Norge, kau dendam apa sih? Ditolak terus…" gerutu Mathias.

"Pikir saja sendiri, Anko Uzai!"

Dan masih membuang mukanya, Norge tersenyum tipis. Dan dibaliknya, Mathias pun tersenyum. Masa lalu yang merugikan, menyakitkan, namun terasa membawa suatu berkah bagi kedua personifikasi ini.

**.**

**P_A_S_T**

**.**

Norway menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian terakhir berulang kali.

"Oi, Norge!"

Denmark mengayunkan tangannya untuk yang kesekian kali kepada pemuda dengan jepit rambut _Nordic Cross_ disampingnya itu.

"Apa sih, Anko Uzai?"

Norway membuang muka, sepertinya sang 'Anko Uzai' satu ini membuyarkan sebuah lamunan terindah dari seorang Norway. Tetapi, ia lupa kalau sang objek yang ia anggap pengganggu itu ialah objek yang ia pikirkan.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang," mendadak Denmark berkata demikian.

Norge tercekat kaget. _'Sudah sore?'_

Matanya menerawang ke langit, dan kini warnanya sudah berganti menjadi kombinasi lembayung dan oranye kemerahan.

"Anko Uzai, tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Norway berseru dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jeg elsker deg!"

"Hah?" Denmark berusaha mempercayai pendengarannya barusan.

Tapi tanpa perlu seorang Norway mengulangi kalimatnya, bibir tipis Norway telah menyapu bibir Denmark lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Danmark." Kali ini bukan Anko Uzai, tetapi Danmark. Ya, Danmark.

"Lain kali, aku akan menolongmu, kalau tidak, aku akan membawamu ke masa lalu," kata Denmark sambil tersenyum, mencium bibir Norway singkat dan berlalu.

"Pastikan kau tepati janjimu, Danmark!"

**FIN**

**A/N :** Historical Fict pertama saya! Super abal kan? Buat IHAFest pula, grogi nih, publishnya… Pantes nggak ya? Di detik-detik terakhir pula, nambah nervous deh… Dan pasnya sih, dengerin River Flows on You – Yiruma. Nada galaunya lumayan pas kalau kata saya~! XD

Oh iya, ini Birthday Present dari saya (walau ada unsur pemaksaan juga) buat ratu Fujoshi di sekolah saya, err, yang SMA-nya sih. Happy Birthday cii (at) enouviaiei! XD Wish you all the best! Maaf telat ya… :) Semoga ini berkenan!

Dan aku mau promosi IFA, secara waktu terbatas, yuk ke profil ffn IFA aja, dibaca lho profilnya, di: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards. Ke Infantrum: www . infantrum . co . nr. Ke twitter: (at) _IFA2011. Ke grup FB: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards. :D Ditunggu partisipasinya…

Jangan lupa review juga yaa… Concrit, saran, kritik diterima! :)

**R_E_V_I_E_W**

**Athenne Thalia - 18092011**


End file.
